The invention refers to an explosive body comprising an explosive arrangement to intensify the detonation pressure.
What is imperative for the effect of a high-explosive substance in many cases is the detonation pressure, if it is intended to either accelerate inert materials or to destroy them by pressure waves. An acceleration of inert materials is taking place with flat cone charges to fire projectiles or to obtain high speeds of splinters as well as with acute-angled hollow charges by accelerating the jet particles. A destruction by pressure waves is realized, on the other hand, for instance with land mines or sea mines.
The detonation pressure p.sub.D results from the following equation: ##EQU1## wherein .rho. is the density of the explosive substance, .rho.' being the density of the gas behind the detonation front and D being the detonation speed. It is evident from the equation that the detonation pressure and the effect of the explosive body accordingly are dictated greatly by the density and the detonation speed of the explosive substance. When explosive bodies are made by casting or pressing, only a limited density of material can be achieved so that an increase of the detonation pressure by increasing the explosive density in case of the known explosive bodies is only possible up to a limit predetermined by the manufacturing process and by safety requirements. In practice, the highest density values obtainable are not even reached. The explosive bodies contain cracks which do not only reduce density but also entail inhomogenities affecting the efficiency.